


a good man?

by screaminginternally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), idk i wrote this in fifteen minutes and it was mostly for the last three lines, steve sympathetic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally
Summary: He breaks the arc reactor.
Bucky and Steve leave, free.
The reactor is still powering Tony's heart. Tony dies in Siberia.
-
Steve wakes in a cold sweat.





	

 

Bucky goes under ice, again. Steve gets the team out from the Raft. They're all fugitives, relying on the charity and good faith of Wakanda, in secret.

But they can breathe easy, breathe deep.

 

It takes about two weeks, but then Steve is rested enough to dream.

 

They aren't good dreams.

 

* * *

 

He's fighting Stark, he and Bucky. Just like life, they subdue Stark, but not before Tony blasts Bucky's arm off. Steve hits Tony, in the helmet, in the face. He breaks the face plate.

 

He breaks the arc reactor.

 

Bucky and Steve leave, free.

 

The reactor is still powering Tony's heart. Tony dies in Siberia.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve wakes in a cold sweat.

 

* * *

 

 

The team is still angry, as they should be. Clint is furious about not being about to see his family. Scott wants to see his daughter. Wanda is quiet to the point of being mute, refraining from saying anything except in the quietest of voices. 

Sam looks at him, questioning what happened, in Siberia, to Steve, to Bucky, to Stark.

Steve tries to answer truthfully, but tactfully.

 

They are safe, but no one is happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve breaks the helmet, breaks the face plate.

 

Breaks Tony's neck.

 

Tony dies in Siberia.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve wakes in a cold sweat.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had sent Stark a letter, trying to . . . trying to explain what he was feeling, what he was thinking, trying to do.

He thinks he succeeds? 

He sends a phone, too. Keeps the match with him at all times.

 

The night after he writes to Tony, he dreams. Dreams worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Stark blasts a hole straight through Bucky's chest, where normally it's his arm.

 

Steve brings the shield down on Stark's neck.

 

Steve leaves Siberia, alone.

 

Bucky and Tony die in Siberia.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve wakes in a cold sweat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Steve keeps waking like that, starting to clutch that phone to his chest, waiting for a call he isn't sure will come. 

   
Erskine said he was a good man. Just, a good man. 

 

Is that what he is?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while picking up groceries. It took fifteen minutes. Can you tell?
> 
> Honestly, though. I wasn't happy after seeing CACW. I didn't like Steve's reasoning, the fact he didn't listen - basically, it was not a movie I enjoyed.
> 
> The Marvel Cinematic Universe could be retitled The Shitty Lives of Tragic People.


End file.
